


42

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, little bit of swearing, slightly kinky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о биохимии...</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> Микро-зарисовочка на побаловаться личными хэдканонами.  
> Я знаю, что 42 - это пиздец. Но мне всегда нравилась эта адамсовская цифра, поэтому здесь будет 42 (но только здесь).  
> рейтинга нет. опять.  
> ребятки всем знакомые. опять.  
> OOC, нецензурная лексика, кинк (хотя наличие Дэдпула в любом тексте уже подразумевает кинк, потому что Дэдпул - это синоним любого кинка)

Они стоят у стены и судорожно вслушиваются в каждый звук. Дэдпул тесно прижимается к спине Питера грудью, потому что тот оккупировал единственное место, где можно хоть что-то расслышать.

\- Охренеть, Уэйд, ты такой горячий! – тихо говорит Питер и оборачивается, удивлённо отстраняя Дэдпула на вытянутых руках.

\- Ох, детка, а ведь ты ещё даже не видел меня в деле! – отвечает Дэдпул глубоким бархатным шёпотом.

\- Нет, я имею ввиду твоё тело… То есть кожу… То есть её температуру… - растерянно лепечет Питер. - Чёрт, да у тебя же жар под сороковник!

Он всё ещё держит Уэйда за плечи и прямо сквозь чёрно-красную маску старается увидеть хоть что-нибудь, способное сию минуту убедить Питера в том, что Дэдпул не рухнет сейчас перед ним от неизбежной коагуляции белков в его и без того долбанутой башке.

Дэдпул забавно склоняет голову к плечу, молчит пару секунд, прищурившись, а потом начинает смеяться, давясь звуком, потому что шуметь всё ещё нельзя и их могут услышать в любой момент.

\- Сорок два, вообще-то. И, Паучок, не переживай ты так, это моя обычная температура тела, - Дэдпул берёт Питера за локти и легко встряхивает, отчего Питер более или менее приходит в себя. – Из-за регенерации клетки постоянно выделяют дополнительное тепло. Я не знаю, это вроде какая-то термодинамическая хуйня. Никогда об этом не задумывался.

Питеру со всем его багажом биохимических знаний сейчас очень тяжело обработать эту новую порцию информации о природном феномене под названием Уэйд Уилсон. И как он раньше не замечал? Дэдпул ведь почти обжигающе горячий. Удивительно!

\- Но твой мозг… 

\- Регенерирует вместе с остальным телом. Постоянно, - Дэдпул воодушевлённо перебивает Питера, легко улыбаясь, и как будто даже пытается его подбодрить.

Питер трёт шею и неуверенно отходит к потайной двери, сквозь мегатонны посторонних мыслей вслушиваясь в шорохи по ту сторону. Он и сам не понимает, почему такой факт, как постоянная регенерация мозга Дэдпула, настолько выбивает его из колеи. Он подумает об этом позже, потому что сейчас у них всё же есть дела приоритетной важности.

\- Ладно, - кивает Питер и невнятно говорит себе под нос: - чёрт, надеюсь, это не больно…

Дэдпул его всё равно слышит и дёргает плечом.

\- Пустяки. Зато я не потею, в отличие от некоторых, - на этих словах Питер чувствует, как Дэдпул утыкается лицом ему между лопаток и втягивает воздух носом. Этот манёвр Питер умудрился полностью упустить со своих радаров, но его тут же подбрасывает как от удара током, и он нелепо вдавливается грудью в дверь, уходя от контакта, пока Дэдпул продолжает трещать без остановки. – Хотя, сказать по правде, ты пахнешь вкусно. Фруктовыми конфетами и пиццей с двойным сыром. Однажды мы попросили Джимми поделиться его профессиональным мнением о том, как пахнет Человек-Паук, и он сказал, что Человек-Паук пахнет Человеком-Пауком. За столь содержательный ответ я отрубил нашему адамантиевому мишутке правое ухо, потому что, ну, обидно же. Мог бы и поконкретнее ответить. Знает же, козлина, наверняка знает – и молчит как ёбаный танкист! Поэтому нам пришлось заказывать аромат через три подпольные организации. Я уже дважды отваливал им семизначные суммы, а теперь вот, когда есть возможность сравнить, даже и не знаю... Вроде всё так же, но совсем не так. И настоящий Человек-Паук пахнет конфетами и пиццей – как если бы венецианская пиццерия находилась прямо во французской кондитерской! По сравнению с этим пузырёк с водичкой за четыре лимона – всего лишь почти остывший фастфуд, который два часа везли к тебе домой на метро с тремя пересадками.

Дэдпул опять тянется понюхать его, и тогда Питер резко поворачивается, вытягивая руку ладонью вперёд. Дэдпул тут же утыкается носом точно между указательным и средним пальцами, глубоко вдыхает и бормочет, что рука сейчас пахнет не так отчетливо, и что, наверное, это из-за перчатки.

\- Уэйд, перестань, а? – жалобно просит Питер.

Он не хочет бить Дэдпула, потому что Дэдпул ведь, по сути, не делает ничего плохого. Он всего лишь решил вот так вдруг обнюхать Человека-Паука и обсудить полученные знания, пока они вдвоём сидят в засаде. Но дело в том, что Питеру реально некомфортно. То есть, ему неловко и немного стыдно, потому что, вообще-то, прямо сейчас другой человек с таким упоением вдыхает запах его пота…

И вот на этой мысли Питер окончательно подвисает. Ему приходится хорошенько приложиться затылком о твёрдую поверхность за спиной, чтобы перестать думать о том, о чём он сейчас думает, включая мысли об особенностях строения кожи Дэдпула, о том, как она может пахнуть на самом деле, когда Дэдпул не покрыт каким-нибудь мусором, грязью, кровью или внутренностями врагов.

\- Эй! – встревоженно шипит Дэдпул и дёргает его на себя. 

Глядя широко распахнутыми глазами – и Питер уже зарёкся думать о том, как ему удаётся такая мимика, - Дэдпул прикладывает палец к своим губам через маску, потом вертит им у виска, и, наконец, яростно тычет всё тем же пальцем Питеру за спину.

Питер понимает, что только что выдал их присутствие с потрохами, потому что за стеной кто-то начинает оживлённо приказывать, скрипеть по полу чем-то металлически тяжелым и гулко топать ногами.

\- Блядь, - сокрушённо констатирует Питер.

\- Блядь, - соглашается Дэдпул, сияя совершенно неуместной улыбкой.

Они переглядываются и вместе врываются в соседнюю комнату через потайную дверь.


End file.
